


Linus Reed's new tentacle partner, Strength

by Shiro_9S



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Other, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_9S/pseuds/Shiro_9S
Summary: Linus Reed is a stud of perfect musculature that makes all swoon. One day he meets a man who seeks a hot man...what will Linus do to protect his summoner and partner in life?
Relationships: Linus Reed/Marino, Linus Reed/original male character, Linus Reed/tentacles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Linus Reed's new tentacle partner, Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a long time to write, and I would really appreciate if y'all could leave some comments on your thoughts. Ending is a little rushed. Will write a next chapter, eventually...whenever my free time permits. Thanks for reading!

Wind rushed past his ears as Linus ran frantically from whatever monstrosity was chasing him in the dark forest. He didn’t remember how he got there or into that situation of being chased by an unknown entity, but he sure wasn’t just going to sit back and let it catch him. His bulky, perfectly chiseled abs and pecs heaving as he ran, Linus’s classic look with his open shirt almost burst open from his huge muscles bulging through from the exertion. The entity behind kept pace no matter how fast Linus ran, and his stamina was starting to flag as the forest seemed to never end. Eventually he slowed down, panting, and decided to turn around to face the being that refused to leave him alone.

“What do you want from me?” Linus snapped at the spectral creature. The foggy shape of the creature was covered in smoke as if it were some ghost. After a brief pause, the fog solidified, then dissipated to reveal a man clothed in little save for a pair of tight pants ( _too tight as it accentuated the man’s thigh muscles and bulge_ ), and a cloth sash that started on his left shoulder and crossed his torso diagonally to his bottom right. Linus quickly observed that the man before him was also muscular, and he couldn’t help but admire the man a little. As Linus’s eyes roved over the man’s muscled body, he started when he saw the man’s head. The unknown man’s face was shaped with perfect proportions and was incredibly handsome; his stunning face paired with the tanned, muscled body would have made Linus inwardly swoon if it weren’t for how he had met the man in the first place.

“So I see that my body has drawn your interest, Linus,” the man chuckled as he observed Linus eyeing him up. Linus opened his mouth to protest, but the man quickly added “Not that I mind, of course. My name is Marino, though I am more commonly known as The Great Raper. I have come to tell you that you are to undergo a great obligation to protect that which you dearly love.” Linus frowned, his brow furrowing as he asked quizzically, “What do you mean?”

“To keep your bond with your summoner and thus protect the beloved kingdom of Askr, you must surrender a most precious and…intimate thing of yours,” Marino responded. Linus tensed up, thinking _how does he know about my bond with the summoner? And what does he want from me? That last statement of his was too cryptic!_ As much as people thought Linus to be a foolhardy meathead (he certainly acted like it at times), he was actually quite clever and was more than capable of reasoning his way through life. Marino saw his trepidation and laughed softly, “If you’re wondering why I’m known as the Great Raper, it’s because I typically extract something very personal from the hunky, studly men I come across who draw my attention. Linus, you are the next one destined to be my center of focus. Oh, and do not worry, your bond with the summoner will not affected, so long as you do not try to reject me.”

“What exactly are you trying to extract from me, though? For all this explanation, you still haven’t explained what I need to do,” Linus asked, alarmed. This certainly wasn’t looking good, and Marino suddenly laughed louder at his question.

“What I want from you, Linus, is your man milk.” Marino laughed again at Linus’s puzzled look and said, “Come on, Linus. This shouldn’t be too hard to figure out. It should be obvious for a stud such as you.” Linus thought for a moment more then gasped as realization hit him, “You want my _semen_?” Marino nodded at him and clapped. Linus flinched at the clap; Marino’s gaze had suddenly turned quite sinister. His expression wasn’t one of true malevolence, Linus could tell after being in the Black Fang for so many years before being summoned to join the summoner in Askr. His face bespoke more of a predatory nature, as if he wanted to do unspeakable things to him.

“Linus, you cannot blame me for setting my sights on you. Just look at yourself! You take great care to always look your best for your partner, and your workout routine, which I’ve secretly observed from hidden, unreachable places, has only further served to solidify my reason for choosing you as my stud to milk.” Marino drawled softly.

Linus paused for a moment and thought on what Marino said; at 6 feet and 3 inches tall, Linus was quite the tall guy. Even though he was the younger sibling of Lloyd, Linus was taller and far more muscular. His self-confident look, his perfectly shaped, huge muscles that he worked out on the daily to maintain, his big axe Basilikos that he kept with him all the time, his close-cut hair, and his less known fact about how well-endowed he was down in his crotch was a fact known only to him and his partner, the summoner. When he had posed for a picture for the summoner, he had done his best to pump his muscles up prior to the take and had made sure to open his shirt up a little more to fully display his delicious muscles, setting his right hand on his belt and giving the summoner bedroom eyes, making the summoner swoon at the sight of his partner posing so sexily.

Linus shook his head firmly and began running in the opposite direction again. Marino laughed behind him as he fled, but before Linus had time to put any significant distance between them, Marino flashed forward, instantly appearing before Linus. Linus slid to a sudden stop, caught off-guard by Marino’s power to move instantaneously. As Linus moved to turn around and flee once more, Marino’s fist shot forward in a blur, hitting Linus squarely in his chiseled eight-pack abs and sending him flying backward into a tree. Linus coughed as his muscles recoiled from the impact. He slowly stood backup, still groaning from the punch. As he stood, he felt a slight burning sensation separate from the pain of the punch and glanced downwards toward his abs.

He gasped. A spiral shape was taking slowly materializing on his abs, with the center of the spiral centered on his naval. Marino laughed again as Linus’s vision swam and he began to fade into unconsciousness. “That sex seal I just placed on you will ensure that you cannot escape me in the future, Linus. I look forward to meeting you in the waking world and beginning the milking process!” Linus sank into darkness, his mind dragged into a warm sensation of nothingness.

Linus awoke with a start. Next to him lay the summoner, Claude. Linus smiled as he beheld his loving partner, who shifted slightly and nuzzled himself into Linus’s arms as they had been spooning in their sleep. Linus then took a moment to regain his bearings; he was back in bed with his partner. _Was it just a bad dream?_ Linus pondered. He was dressed in a comfortable pair of shorts and a white tank top, and he had no bruises from the dream last night. Then it came back to him—the seal. Linus quickly sat up and lifted his tank to look at his abdominal muscles; they never failed to impress even himself. They were perfectly shaped, if he did say so himself. To his dismay, he saw the spiral seal still there, though it was rapidly fading from his skin, as if nothing had ever happened.

“Mm? What’s wrong, Linus?” Claude mumbled as he saw Linus was already up. It was 9 in the morning. Most people in the castle were already awake and beginning their days. Linus replied, “Nothing, babe. I just had a bad dream is all,” Linus said in an attempt to reassure himself that nothing had truly happened. Linus laid back down and played with the strand of braided hair Claude always had; it was such a charming hairstyle and had instantly beguiled Linus when he was first summoned to Askr. Claude made another incoherent happy noise and nuzzled into Linus’s gargantuan chest. They slept for awhile more, as it was the weekend and there were no pressing matters for Claude to take care of.

The next few days passed without much event, though whenever Linus topped Claude in bed, he noticed that there was a tingling sensation on his abs around his naval. After a week had passed, Claude suddenly went missing.

The castle was in an uproar; the heroes and Askrian royalty were in over their heads trying to find him, and Linus himself was incredibly upset. _So that dream with Marino really did happen_ , Linus cursed silently. As people were deployed to nearby villages and locations to search for their summoner, Linus searched in the nearby forest. As he wandered underneath the trees, he felt a presence behind him in the foliage. Wheeling around, Linus placed his hand on the handle of Basilikos on his back and gritted his teeth, already knowing that it was Marino.

Marino walked forward and leered at Linus. “I’m so happy to see you again, Linus, especially after our first meeting in the dream world where you so decidedly tried to reject me!” Kneeling, Marino placed his right hand against the ground and muttered a few words in an unknown language, and the world around Linus shifted. Linus looked around and didn’t notice any significant differences; it looked as if they were still in the same forest near the Askrian castle. Then he looked forward and saw Claude tied up to a wooden chair, his mouth gagged as he looked fearfully at Linus.

“Claude!” Linus started forward but was cut off by Marino. The raper tutted and stated “Remember Linus, you have to surrender your semen to me if you wish to protect your summoner. I haven’t done anything bad to him, nor do I intend to. Now, are you going to cooperate?” Linus gritted his teeth again and nodded slowly. Claude’s eyes widened as Marino walked toward him and removed his gag.

“Babe! What’s going on?” Claude coughed. Linus replied “It’s nothing for you to worry about, babe. I’ll tell you later when you’re safe.” Marino smiled kindly at Claude, placed a hand on his shoulder and after another incantation, teleported Claude back to Askr. He stood back up and faced Linus again, explaining “This is a parallel dimension to yours. It is one traversed only by us beings with supernatural powers. As such, I was able to observe you closely as you worked out, trained, ate, and even had sex with Claude. I must admit, the two of you make quite a nice couple!”

Linus flushed as he realized that Marino had been watching him for a while now. Linus stepped backward and asked, “So now what do you intend to do? If you want my semen, are you going to blow me?” The question made him blush harder. Marino laughed softly and the predatory expression was back. “In a way, yes, I suppose.” Marino walked forward to match Linus and his tongue extended forward, tasting the air. Marino’s licked his lips and his smile widened even further, making Linus uncomfortable. Then, his tongue extended out again, but this time it went far beyond a normal tongue was capable of, quickly extending to an extraordinary length of two, three feet.

Linus recoiled from the sight and fell onto his firm ass as he tripped. Marino laughed again and said, “That’s correct, Linus. Your delicious, large cock will be milked by my tongue and tentacles. It’s basically the same as me giving you a blowjob, right?” Linus quickly shook his head, got back up and began running again. Not like this. He didn’t wanna get sucked off by some freak with a tongue like a snake. Linus hadn’t put more than a few feet between them before Marino’s tongue snagged around Linus’s left bicep, curling vertically around his shoulder and armpit. The tongue then looped underneath his armpit and effectively hooked Linus, forcing him to fight against Marino as he retracted his tongue, pulling Linus closer to the him. Linus struggled against the tongue but proved to be extremely strong—so strong that even one as muscular and powerful as Linus couldn’t do much to resist it.

The tongue then slithered across Linus’s back, traversing his deltoids before wounding underneath his right armpit and curling back up his right shoulder. Linus yelped as the tongue finished wrapping around his thick right arm, then proceeded to slide tantalizingly from underneath his right armpit where a loop of tongue was formed across his meaty chest. The tongue took a small detour across his pecs and moved down to quickly slide over his nipples, dipping underneath his open shirt where his nipples were hidden to lick his right nipple. After wetting his right nipple with saliva after several licks, the tip of the tongue slid toward his left nipple, hugging the curvature and deep canyon of his pecs as the tip disappeared under the left flap of his shirt once more to lick his left nipple. The tongue then moved back up from tasting his nipples and completed the bondage, the tip of the tongue threading itself underneath the loop on his left armpit.

Linus struggled against the tongue bondage, but his torso muscles were effectively immobilized—his arms were held away from his body as he balled his fists trying to break out. Marino only stood there coolly as he watched his sexy stud struggle, then began retracting his tongue further, lifting Linus into the air and pulling him closer. Linus yelled again as he kicked in the air, but it all proved to be futile. He stopped struggling as Marino stopped retracting his tongue, keeping Linus about a foot away from Marino. Marino leered again at him; his tongue stuck out as it held Linus in his sexy tongue bondage. Linus glared back at Marino, his mouth curled in a silent snarl.

The raper stepped forward and undid the belt that kept Basilikos slung over his shoulder. Linus berated himself silently for not drawing Basilikos earlier, though he had Claude’s safety to consider. “Let’s take this nice big axe off for now, hmm?” Marino spoke softly as he finished unclasping the belt and set the axe off to the side. Marino turned his gaze back toward Linus and grinned again, drinking in the sight of the muscle stud in peril. Linus could do nothing except grunt as he struggled fruitlessly against the tongue bondage that held him up. Marino’s eyes roved over Linus’s muscles, some of which were hidden behind those tight clothes that could barely contain his muscles.

Marino loved how his long tongue-tentacle was wrapped around Linus—the way it was wrapped around his arms, the way it hugged his back muscles tightly, the way it had to literally squeeze his huge pecs and inadvertently cause his nipples to protrude noticeably through his open shirt due to the tongue pumping up his pectorals. The way Linus was breathing heavily as he mentally prepared to be raped was so arousing, Marino couldn’t help but moan as he gripped his own rapidly thickening erection.

“Let go of me, bastard,” Linus ground out through his snarl. Marino laughed in response and sat back down on the chair Claude had been tied to earlier. The raper sat legs crossed and began the long, drawn-out process of milking his stud. First, he muttered a quick spell and caused his tongue to split near his mouth into multiple appendages. Linus’s breath hitched at the sight and he recoiled as the tentacles waved about in the air teasingly, as if to taunt him knowing that they would soon be sliding, licking, and sucking his muscles and private areas.

The multitude of tentacles that had split from the main tongue holding Linus in the bondage waved around for a bit more, then began moving towards him. As they drew closer to his body, Linus thrashed harder in the tongue bondage but to no avail. As he struggled, his biceps, triceps, pecs, and eight-pack abs flexed spectacularly, causing his muscles to bulge through the shirt that hugged his awe-inspiring musculature tightly. Marino whistled, “Damn, man! You gunna keep flexing for me like that? Are you trying to make me cum before I even get to milk you?”

Linus flushed at the sexy compliment and stopped struggling. The tentacles inched closer to Linus, to which he drew in a deep breath as he knew he was about to undergo a long, sexy, and pleasurable ordeal. Two tentacles extended downward and proceeded to hook the top of his boots and pull them off, baring his feet. Linus looked with a small sense of wonder and amusement as he observed the tentacles place his shoes neatly beside his axe, though he was still predominantly on edge from the situation. Another two tentacles moved upward and landed lightly on the second row of his deeply carved eight-pack abs, the tentacles mirroring each other.

The tentacles on his abs were slick with saliva or whatever fluid was on them—Linus quickly realized that the clear fluid wasn’t saliva and had special properties to them, considering how the liquid left a light tingling sensation where it settled on his skin. The tentacles on his abs slid down slowly each side of his abs, leaving a trail of the saliva fluid as they licked. Upon reaching the point where shirt flaps closed below his naval, the tentacles paused, then moved upward again, travelling along the lines of each of his ab muscles in a snake-like pattern.

Linus couldn’t help but shudder a little at the sensations of the two tentacles worshiping and licking his abs; the saliva had completely coated his eight-pack now: the downward lick from the tentacles had left a copious trail along the middle of each column of abs, and the upward return lick had ensured saliva was in the deep canyon lines of his abs as well. The tentacles came to a stop when they licked up to the bottom of his pecs, Linus’s abdominal muscles tingling pleasurably.

As Linus looked down at the tentacles on touching his front muscles, the tentacles that deposited his shoes moved back toward him. The tentacles on under his pecs then slid outward away from each other towards the flaps of his open shirt, dipping under the shirt and sliding upward diagonally out towards his nipples. Linus flailed once more, seeing how the tentacles were sliding lazily towards his nipples that were hidden beneath his shirt. The tentacles paid no heed to his futile resistance and both curled around each of his nipples in a spiral. They squeezed his areola gently, causing the tips of his nipple to perk. The tentacles then moved outward away from Linus’s body then moved back slowly to lick back and forth on the perked surface of his nipples, causing Linus to moan from the stimulation.

The tentacles that had disappeared under his shirt had created a rather obscene bulge surrounding both of his nipples, the tentacles continuing to lick them. The other two tentacles had crossed the distance and made it back to his body and were beginning to slide under the bottom of his pants. They slithered up their respective legs, hugging Linus’s awesomely shaped calf muscles, wounding around his legs as they came back to the front of his thighs. The tentacles riding up his legs under his pants then stopped halfway up his thighs. Linus breathed a sigh of relief; the tentacles were getting too close to his groin for comfort.

His relief was short-lived however, as the low-buzzing pleasure of the saliva on his abs, the constant licking from the tentacles on his nipples, and the now saliva that soaked his pants up to the middle of his thighs had him thrumming with mild pleasure. The tentacles that had stopped at the front of his thighs began moving again, moving now in a straight line around the back of his thighs, the tentacles mirroring each other. The sliding motion of the tentaacles on his thighs caused Linus to squirm a bit, as they moved extremely slow and continued to salivate.

Once the tentacles on his legs had completed a horizontal loop around his thighs underneath his pants, Linus looked down again, panting. His pants were bulging from the tentacles sliding themselves up his pants, causing them to almost bulge, and the loop around his thighs looked like he was wearing bracers. At the same time, the tentacles licking his nipples stopped and flattened themselves, travelling downward from his nipples and stayed unmoving, the side of each tentacle laid supple with the outside edge of his abs. _Ah great, now even the edges of my shirt are soaked in saliva,_ Linus thought wistfully as he looked at the tentacles bulging underneath his partially wet shirt.

Suddenly, the tentacles that were binding his legs tensed, constricting his thighs a little. Linus yelped as the greater part of his pants were torn cleanly away from his body--the pants that was under the loop on his thighs burst into pieces. Linus’s muscular legs were quickly bared, save for the portion of the pants—now shorts—that remained above the loop of the tentacles on his thighs.

After awhile of not saying anything, Marino finally burst out, “God damn! Would you look at how my tentacles are gripping your beefy legs? What a stud you are for not skipping leg day!”

Linus blushed again at the compliment and retorted “Fuck you, man! You ruined my pants!” Marino laughed at his response, “Is that really the only thing you’re worried about? You look better in shorts anyway—the way it accentuates your nice leg muscles makes you even more attractive! Enough of this though, let’s start unwrapping the _good_ part…”

Linus flailed again as the tentacles that were binding his legs slowly unwound themselves, leaving a trail of their fluid all over. He kicked at the air as his legs were freed but gained little from expending the energy, so he quickly stopped. The tentacles that were lying still against his nipples and sides began moving again, the muscle of the appendages that were extending from the base of Marino’s long tongue to Linus’s open shirt twitched to accommodate the movement. The tentacles on his torso extended forward again, the tips reaching back out towards the portion of muscle exposed to the open from behind the shirt, the lengths of each tentacle sliding to maintain its sensual hold on Linus’s nipples.

Linus groaned as he felt the tentacles move; the way it moved was reminiscent of a snake moving along its own path. He tilted his head back to revel in the sensations of the tentacles moving on his pecs, nipples, and abs, then looked back down to observe what they were doing to him. The tentacles attached to his nipples had exited with their tips from behind his shirt and quickly curved back over the shirt to hook their tips underneath his shirt flaps, sandwiching his thin, tight shirt between the tentacles’ lengths.

The other two tentacles that had let go of his legs began moving higher up Linus’s body, aiming for the belt that he kept around his waist that secured his shirt from opening all the way. They quickly latched onto the clasp and with expert movement that one would not expect from a tentacle, undid his belt and let it fall to the ground. With a start, Linus realized the tentacles that were holding his shirt flaps were doing so in preparation for the lower tentacles to undo the belt and sash around his mid-section—so that they could slowly pull his shirt open all the way, teasingly no doubt. The tentacles moved back up beyond the tentacles holding his shirt and undid the belt around his neck, then moved back down and got to work on his sash.

The slick appendages slid around under his jacket to his backside, where his sash was tied, and Linus flinched as they made quick work of untying it. The tentacles held his sash in place, however, and Linus looked up from the tentacles at Marino, bewildered. Marino laughed loudly, “Are you ready for the good stuff now, Linus? If I’m not careful, I may end up blue-balling you at this rate with all the teasing and foreplay I’ve been doing to you. Hell, I might edge you so I can get a bigger load out of you as well!”

Linus groaned upon hearing this knowing that he still had a lot to go through. Even worse, the raper was relishing in keeping Linus on edge, both fully knowing that he had complete dominance over the muscular stud, and the only reason he wasn’t already naked was because Marino was truly enjoying slowly stripping Linus. “Go fuck yourself, man. How long are you gunna keep this foreplay going?” Linus growled. Marino chuckled and snapped his fingers, commanding the tentacles to begin the delicious work of finally stripping Linus of his tight clothes.

His sash fell away to the ground as the tentacles that reached around his back let go of the ends, then retracted to stand at the ready in front of where the singular button that held his shirt closed. After a brief pause, the tentacles latched onto the button and worked it out of its socket, finally revealing the tan skin and taut muscle beneath his naval that had remained hidden by his shirt. As his shirt opened at the bottom, the lower of his eight-pack abs all but burst out; it was almost comical how big Linus was. This didn’t escape Marino’s attention either, to which he commented excitedly, “Jeez Linus! Just look at how big your muscles are! Your abs almost caused your shirt to tear! I think we can conclude that your shirt was just too small for your incredible musculature, and I must say, I really appreciate you for choosing such a tight shirt. It really brings out your muscles!”

Linus couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed at his comment, but at the same time, he was also pleased that someone had put into spoken words the great care he took when it came to maintaining his gargantuan muscles and chiseled form. The tentacles that had been holding onto the flaps began to move at a snail’s pace, slowly sliding his shirt open further to reveal the full extent of his abs. As they moved, the tentacles had to once more extend its own length, causing them to slide against his nipples as they moved. The tentacles’ surface felt amazing as they slid against his skin; the texture was slick and felt much like that of a tongue, which made sense as Marino had stated they were tongue tentacles earlier.

Once the two higher tentacles had finished pulling shirt all the way open, they paused, and the lower two tentacles returned to holding his thighs in place, though this time they did not wind their way up his legs, choosing only to create a quick loop of tentacle around the middle of his thick thighs. The tongue-tentacle that had been holding Linus in the air suddenly lifted him closer to Marino, causing Linus to give a quick cry of surprise at the movement. Marino stood back up to meet Linus, his eyes glinting evilly. A fifth tentacle detached itself from the main tongue and proceeded to lick up and down Linus’s eight-pack abs, coating them in a fresh layer of saliva. Linus moaned inwardly at the sensation, though he was trying his best to not enjoy it. The licking of his abs continued until the spiral seal appeared around his naval again, to which the tentacle ceased its licking and moved to the bottom right side of his abs where it laid there, its sensual surface still touching Linus’s skin.

Marino muttered a few more words and a purple flame appeared on each of the fingertips of his right hand, to which he lifted up and lined it with Linus’s seal on his abs. Marino said, “I’m gunna place a orgasm amplification modifier on that sex seal. I want the biggest load out of you I can get. With these five flames of sexual power, your load will be five times as bigger and more pleasurable. If your body can hold up to all the sex and orgasms it’s about to undergo, I may even be able to grant you a higher form of power!” Linus gaped at Marino, asking “Higher form of power? What do you mean?” Marino chuckled, “That is an answer I won’t tell you just yet. Better that I tell you if your body is compatible and strong enough after I’ve milked you.”

Marino stepped forward and jabbed his fingertips into Linus’s abs, the palm of his hand centered around Linus’s naval. The force of the blow caused Linus to recoil backward a bit, though the tongue bondage still held him in front of Marino. Linus cried out from the impact and exhaled through his open mouth as the flames of sex slowly blinked out as they seeped into his muscles. “No! Aghhh!” Linus cried as he felt the heat flow into his body.

Marino kept his fingers at Linus’s abs for a moment more, then took his hand away and sat back down. This time as he sat, Marino undid his own sash and set it on the back of the chair. After removing his sash, the raper then undid his own pants, revealing that he was going commando. _Hardly surprising, I suppose_ , Linus thought. As he undid his zipper, Marino pulled out his own hard cock and let his pants slide halfway down his thighs, where they remained as his thigh muscles were quite large and prevented them from falling further without manual assistance. Marino stroked his own erection, which was an amazing eight inches at full length, his head lulling back as he enjoyed the sensation.

Linus sagged in the tongue bondage a little as he observed Marino jerking off to his predicament; he knew that with the orgasm amplification seal, it would only be a matter of time until Linus himself would be deeply immersed in intense pleasure. Marino paused mid-stroke and looked pointedly back at Linus, his hungry expression almost…hot to Linus. _What? Wait, why am I finding him…attractive?_ Linus thought. _It must be because of the sex seal modifier he put on my abs._ The knowledge gave him little comfort. Still, Marino himself was also pretty hot.

Marino snapped his fingers, willing the tentacles into action. The lower of the two tentacles began sliding upward while the higher two continued holding his shirt wide open for the other two tentacles to explore his muscular body. The two tentacles slid up his abs, leaving a trail of saliva as they travelled, moving towards his arms. They slid over his nipples, giving them a good slick rub as they moved, causing Linus to twitch a little at the movement. They eventually reached where the tongue had bound his arms away from his body, then poked lightly at his armpit on both sides simultaneously. Linus tried to close his arms at the sensation, but the tongue bondage held his arms in place, preventing any movement.

The tentacles shifted away from his armpits, choosing now to slide down each half of his back in a zig-zag pattern, soaking his shirt in the process. Linus could do nothing but grit his teeth as he felt the tentacles explore his body, and he had to admit, it felt pretty damn good. The tentacles then returned from his back and exited his shirt, choosing now to explore his arms from the outside. They retracted from his torso muscles slowly, forcing Linus to feel the coarse yet slick sensual feel of the tentacles as they slowly pulled away from his abs, retracting their paths they had taken to his back.

The tentacles wrapped around his biceps slowly, excreting a copious amount of saliva that soaked his sleeves he had rolled up to show off his thick forearms. They unwound themselves from his biceps and retracted a few inches away from Linus’s abs once more, then remained still. Marino grinned as the tentacles stopped moving, saying, “Are you ready Linus?” Linus wasn’t sure what he meant—they tentacles still hadn’t gone for his cock yet. He thought for a moment more, then realized with dismay that the tentacles’ saliva had another property that could somehow tear through his clothes. Marino must’ve followed his thought process as well, for he laughed and snapped his fingers.

Linus yelled as his coat and shirt burst off him into many pieces and flew off his body away from Marino, as if Marino had blasted him with a powerful gust of wind. As Linus despaired at having his muscular, sexy torso bared, Marino wasted no time and commanded the higher pair of the tentacles to immediately begin licking his now fully exposed upper body. And what an upper body he had—his huge mounds for pecs that met at his sternum created a deep line that someone could suffocate themselves by stuffing their face in, his chiseled eight-pack abs that one could pour liquid into and they’d have to pour a lot to fill his abs up.

The pair of tentacles that were moving bee-lined for his eight-pack abs. The left one went upward though, seeking out his left nipple. Linus could do naught but watch as the tentacle’s tip curled around his areola and caused his nipple to pucker, causing Linus to moan a little at the sensation. The other tentacle paused an inch away from the top middle part of his eight-pack abs. Its tip suddenly became thinner, then slowly licked and dug itself into the deep crevices of his abs. Linus jolted at the sensation and struggled in the tongue bondage again, but could nothing except allow the tentacle to travel along each of his ab muscles.

The tongue bondage that was holding him in place was now directly touching his exposed skin; the spell from earlier had managed to remove his shirt from underneath the tongue that bound him as well. Now that Linus’s muscles were exposed to the tongue as it held him, the bondage too salivated, coating his shoulders, armpits, upper part of his pecs, and deltoids with its arousing fluid. His torso was quickly becoming covered from the saliva as the tentacles continued excreting the fluid, and the tentacle that was sliding the lines of his abs was filling his eight-pack canyon as well. Linus couldn’t help but shudder as it travelled his eight-pack—it felt really fucking good.

Linus looked up from the tentacles that were molesting his huge muscles and saw Marino’s eyes glazed over a little as he drank in the sight of Linus getting worshiped by his tentacles. Linus was a mix of disgust, amusement, and arousal as he observed the raper getting off to his body. It also made him feel a little sheepish, as Marino’s masturbation was a direct compliment that praised Linus’s hard-earned musculature.

The licking of his abs and the other tentacle alternated between licking each nipple continued for several minutes, causing Linus to gradually get harder. He quickly realized that he was getting aroused and took deep breaths, willing himself to not get hard. His half-hard cock eventually went flaccid once more as Linus masterfully controlled his arousal. Marino noticed this, however, and tutted “Now, now Linus. I can’t have you forcing yourself to be soft. I want you to get hard! …unless you want me to force you to get hard, hmm? You kinky hunk…”

As Marino trailed off, the two tentacles that had been standing still in front of Linus’s abs began to move again with a snap of his fingers; they went downward toward Linus’s crotch. Linus saw them shifting and started flailing again, trying his best to get his groin as far away from the tentacles as possible, but the tentacles still arrived at the hem of his shorts anyway. One of them hooked underneath the hem of both his shorts and underwear, pulling it open to give the other tentacle enough space to slither in. The other tentacle did just that, travelling from immediately below his naval to add more stimulation to the higher two tentacles that were still licking his pecs and abs constantly and inching its way below top of his shorts.

“No! Don’t go down there! NO! STOP!” Linus shouted as the tentacle slowly but surely slid down to where his cock lay flaccid in its confining garment. The tentacle prodded tentatively at the base of his cock, causing Linus to twitch again as he tried to get away. _No no no no please don’t_ , Linus thought, his mind in disarray. The tentacle returned and confidently circled around the base of his manhood, causing it to angle up. The warm, slick appendage then began slithering upward, winding itself around his 4-inch cock like a snake would climb up a tree. Linus moaned at the feeling and shook his legs again, trying to get it off him. Once the tentacle had climbed to the tip of Linus’s cock, it began multiple actions: the tip of the tentacle began licking and dabbing at his slit, and the rest of its body would slide back and forth while varying its pressure in squeezing his cock.

Linus didn’t stand a chance at resisting getting hard now—his cock quickly filled to half-hard, as much as Linus wanted to resist the pleasure. The other tentacle that had been holding his shorts and underwear open suddenly let go, letting his lower garments snap shut to where his half-hard cock had to be forced down one leg. The tentacle that was on his cock then detached itself from the main tongue connected to Marino’s mouth, and it wriggled its way fully into Linus’s underwear and continued stroking and licking his manhood. Linus moaned loudly as he got harder from its ministrations. Marino laughed sexily, “Are you enjoying it, Linus? Do you like how my tentacle is expertly licking your giant cock?”

Linus huffed, “No…hah…get it off my cock, man…I won’t give in…” Marino snorted at his futile resistance and commanded the fourth tentacle that was no longer holding his shorts open to strip him of the last of his clothes. The appendage quickly slithered over Linus’s shorts in a haphazard pattern. Marino clapped his hands and Linus’s shorts also burst off his thick thighs. Now only his underwear remained that protected his cock from Marino, but there was already a tentacle in his underwear working its best to get him hard. Linus looked down and saw a rather obscene, albeit hot, bulge in his crotch; the tentacle that was wrapped around his cock and sliding deliberately against his cock’s tip had repositioned his cock lovingly so that his near-full erection was pointed to the side where it remained hidden. The tentacle that had just gotten rid of his shorts returned and began working at his fly, seeking out the flap where it could pull out his cock. Linus yelped and struggled, but the appendage quickly found what it desired and pulled it open, allowing them both to see part of his thick erection that had the tentacle wrapped around it.

Marino moaned loudly at the sight; Linus’s hard cock was coated in saliva now, and Linus moaned a little at the sight as well, as he was also experiencing great pleasure from the tentacle. The tentacle holding his underwear flap open reached in and hooked around the top of his cock, gently coaxing it out of his underwear. As it pulled his erection and the tentacle on it, the soft feel of the underwear slid against Linus’s cock head, causing him to moan again at the sensation. His magnificent 8-inch erection was now pulled out from his underwear, where it stood proud and tall, even though Linus wasn’t even fully hard yet.

“Damn, Linus…you’re not fully hard and yet you’re already at 8 inches? You’re such a stud…how large and long your cock is…and how you’re able to masterfully control yourself from getting completely _aroused!_ ” Marino said softly. At the last word, another tentacle sprouted from his tongue and dove down to the other flap of Linus’s open underwear, and with the help of the other free tentacle, both pulled on the flaps hard, tearing his underwear into pieces and off his body. Now Linus was truly naked, his clothes in scraps on the forest floor, his muscular, sexy body held in a tongue bondage with tentacles licking his pecs, nipples, eight-pack abs, and hardening cock.

Linus groaned as he saw his last line of defense get torn off his body—now the tentacles had free access to his groin and muscles. The two tentacles that tore off his underwear returned higher up his torso, where it traced slowly down the V-line that was a paramount symbol of muscle and sex in men—the universally adored V muscle that tapered down to a man’s cock and balls. Linus jolted as he felt them travel down, leaving yet another trail of saliva as they went. Once they reached the area right next to his ball sac, the tentacles followed the thick column of muscle that were his legs, looping around to cinch his legs at the groin, holding his legs in place. Linus struggled wildly, thinking _fuck! That area in my groin is one of my highly erogenous zones!_

Linus’s cock twitched as the pair of tentacles completed the loop around his legs, as the area was much too arousing for Linus. He was now fully hard at a whopping 10 inches. Linus flushed as he saw his hard cock stand proudly away from his body, his cock head pointing straight at Marino. Marino gave a soft whistle as he observed Linus’s reactions. “So…the groin is a sensitive spot for you, huh? Oh Linus…you’re such a sexy, hot man…” the raper sighed.

The tentacles that was paying attention to his nipples and abs stopped suddenly, and Linus could only revel in the tentacle that had elongated itself into a thin appendage in order to only wrap around half of Linus’s superhuman cock. The tentacle continued to constrict and release, slip and slide, and dabble at Linus’s cock slit, making Linus shudder from pleasure. The lone moving appendage continued stimulating his erection for a few more minutes before it too also ceased its movements, to which Marino stuck out his second finger and called it back to his main tongue with a _come here_ motion. The tentacle unwound itself from Linus’s cock and extended back to the main tongue, pushing Linus’s cock down a bit as it used his erection for leverage.

Linus moaned once more as he saw it leave his cock, then quickly shook his head, trying to get his hard manhood to go back down. He didn’t even get to start mentally calming himself down before the tentacle that was trying to reconnect to the main tongue stopped its trajectory and suddenly returned to Linus’s cock. It slithered down Linus’s hard cock, making Linus look at it quizzically. As it neared the base of his cock, Linus began to flail again—it was going to keep him nice and hard. As usual, his struggling was fruitless, and the tentacle thickened itself before lashing itself tightly around the base of Linus’s cock, causing it to pump up a bit more. The other tentacles on his pecs and abs began moving again, stimulating Linus to keep him in a constant state of arousal as there was no tentacle licking his cock.

Marino’s pupils were fully dilated as he observed his stud. Linus closed his eyes briefly as he tried to breathe, but then he heard Marino speaking in that unknown language again. Linus’s eyes snapped open to see that Marino had already completed his spell—another tentacle had sprouted from the main tongue. This one was thicker than all of the other tentacles—thicker than even the tongue that was binding Linus’s torso and suspending him in the air. As it drew closer to Linus, he saw that the membrane of the tentacle was rather translucent, and the insides of the tentacle was filled with little feelers or villi. Linus gasped as he saw it begin descending towards his cock. The purpose of the spell was all too clear; Marino intended to use that larger tentacle to swallow his cock down and milk him into cumming.

“NO! You fucker! Don’t put that thing on me! NOO!” Linus yelled loudly, though his protests fell on deaf ears. Marino only laughed at his indignation and commanded the tentacle to extend several feelers from the puckered, feeler-lined opening of the tentacle to extend out toward Linus’s cock. Linus could only watch with wide eyes as the feelers felt the air for a moment then descended to his cock head, which was still covered by his foreskin. Linus yelped as the feelers slid around the portion of his cock head that wasn’t protected by his foreskin, stimulating his sensitive tip and slit before finally working their way under his foreskin. Linus moaned loudly at the sensation—it felt incredibly with how they were sliding around under his foreskin, making his cock even harder.

“Aww, look at how your cock’s foreskin is trying to protect your cock head and glans from me, Linus,” cooed Marino. As if in response to Marino’s predatory comment, the feelers slid even further into Linus’s foreskin before they had to start licking the in the same direction of his thick girth. Linus jolted again and moaned loudly. The feelers had gotten past the large, mushroom head of his cock and were now stimulating his glans under his foreskin. Linus looked down and was met with a slightly terrifying yet supremely arousing sight: the large milking tentacle was still 3 inches away from his cock head, but the feelers from its opening were connected to his cock head and had created what looked like extremely vascular veins under his foreskin. The lines ran in mesmerizing patterns and paths, with his glans protruding significantly from all the feelers sliding around in a ring around his cock.

Linus had to admit, this felt pretty fucking good. Still though, he couldn’t just give into Marino; the guy had threatened the safety of his beloved partner and all but coerced him into this sexy situation. Linus renewed his struggle with vigor, trying to break out of Marino’s tongue bondage. His biceps bulged, his pecs perked up even while the tentacle was still licking his nipples, his abs rolled as he flexed them spectacularly. Linus’s effort was rewarded with Marino shaking his head and snapping his fingers. The milking tentacle began to descend towards Linus’s cock head, and Linus knew it was close to the end.

The tentacle’s puckered opening expanded a little as it began to pull itself over Linus’s meaty cock head. Linus shuddered as the tentacle began to envelop him, his cock head being felt up from every direction imaginable by all of the villi inside of the tentacle. As the milking tentacle moved down his cock at an agonizingly slow pace, the feelers that were sliding around under his foreskin slowly pulled down his foreskin, the sensation incredibly to Linus as they erotically bared his cock head in full. Once his foreskin was pulled back all the way, several of the feelers let go of his cock head save for a couple that remained wrapped around his foreskin. Both were looped around his thick erection—one directly below his glans, and one further down his cock’s long length.

Linus was moaning constantly now as the milking tentacle worked its way past his giant cock head, its feelers snapping back to its original position relative in the tentacle as it passed the over ridge of his glans. The villi began poking lightly into the underside of his glans, making all strength in Linus’s legs give out from the incredible pleasure. After a minute of this continued slow movement, the milking tentacle finally reached the base of his cock where the solitary tentacle had wrapped around his dick’s base, acting as a cock ring. The milking tentacle had, at long last, swallowed his cock all the way to the base.

Linus threw back his head, eyes tightly shut, and moaned loudly as the tentacle began to suck slowly on his hard 10-inch cock. The villi inside were also capable of varying their own lengths, Linus realized as his cock slit and the area near it were being stimulated. Linus’s legs spasmed as he felt something under his glans—two villi had taken it upon themselves to press themselves firmly into the skin right beneath the head and their tips were now forcefully pushing on the either side of his frenulum. Linus’s eyes snapped open again and he couldn’t help looking down to observe what was happening to his manhood.

The milking tentacle had expanded rather obscenely to fit his thick, long length inside of it, and he could see how the many hundreds of villi, all of differing lengths, were licking every possible inch of his cock. Linus moaned as he saw the two villi that were stimulating his frenulum slid back and forth under his cock crown—it was all too pleasurable. Looking back up, Linus saw that Marino’s gaze was transfixed on Linus’s cock. Both moaned at the same time as the milking tentacle began to squeeze and relax in a sucking motion at a faster rate. It was as if the tentacle wanted to swallow his cock entirely. Linus groaned at the thought—he never thought he could be so turned on by something he thought was gross.

The stimulation from the appendages on his abs, and pecs continued, though another tentacle had split from the main tongue and was dedicated to the other unoccupied nipple. This one too was hollow, and it commenced on drawing in his pert right nipple, sucking on it while his other nipple was licked by another tentacle. Linus saw that the main tongue from Marino’s mouth had split into so many tentacles, he couldn’t keep track of how many there were anymore. It wasn’t like his mind was clear enough to even do that; he was lost in a haze of lust and extreme pleasure.

Another tentacle started lazily drawing all kinds of paths across Linus’s pecs and abs, the latter of which was still being licked fervently by the tentacle with the thinned tip; its apparent goal was to ensure that Linus’s abs had saliva dripping from in between his deep canyon lines. The added stimulation caused Linus to shudder once more as he moaned. His trapped phallus continued to be milked by the large tentacle that had swallowed his cock down. The sucking and licking on his body continued for another ten minutes, his orgasm building steadily.

As Linus got closer and closer to the edge, two more tentacles emerged from the tongue that was wrapped around the upper middle of his back and slid down his back. Linus shouted in defiance, not wanting them to invade his ass as he felt them sliding dangerously close to his hardened buttocks. Both overlaid each other into one vertical stack of tentacles as they slid down his crack between his glutes, and Linus yelled even louder. The tentacles inched downward until they passed his ass hole, to which Linus stopped yelling, confused. Marino only laughed, saying, “Just wait, Linus. If you want me to fuck your ass with the tentacles, I can, if you’d like.” Linus quickly shook his head—he didn’t want that now. Marino nodded and the two tentacles continued moving. The first one went for his ball sac and commenced on wrapping around it at the base lightly, then proceeded to slide itself slick length back and forth along both Linus’s hefty balls.

The other tentacle drew back its tip, then aimed itself at his perineum, pressing forcefully so as to stimulate his prostrate. Linus gasped at the sensation and he all but cum at that moment. His whole muscular body was thrumming with pleasure: the tongue bondage’s surface was felt wonderful where it touched his pecs, arms, and back, the tentacle that was licking his pecs and abs, the tentacle that was sucking on his nipple, the other tentacle that was licking his other nipple, the tentacle that was tracing the divots of his eight-pack abs, and the slick and slide of the tentacles that were holding his groin, the stimulation to his balls and taint, and the main focus of it all—the milking tentacle that had completely swallowed his cock to the base.

Linus shut his eyes again as he got ever closer to orgasm—he had to resist. Linus forced himself to breathe deeply, but the pleasure was unrelenting. As he felt his balls tense up and draw towards his body, he shouted “NO! ungh…fuck…not…like…THIS! UNGGHHH!” Linus moaned loudly as he jutted his crotch forward, his cock harder than ever as it pulsed. It was over. Linus had begun his orgasm. The muscular stud moaned with each pulse as he came, his cock spurting huge squirt after huge squirt of his delicious, thick semen into the tentacle. The milking tentacle sucked harder on his cock while he came, the semen travelling upward the tentacle back into the main tongue where it travelled, still visible, to Marino’s mouth.

Linus looked blearily at Marino as the raper himself came while he observed his muscular, sexy stud in the throes of his forced orgasm, cumming a rather big load as well. Linus continued cumming into the tentacle for well over a minute, all of the foreplay and stimulation compounded with the orgasm amplification seal making his orgasm’s length and load well beyond that of a normal human. Linus looked to see his cock pulse, still experiencing incredible, mind-blowing pleasure, then followed his semen as it travelled up into Marino’s mouth. Marino’s throat was moving constantly as he gulped down large globules of Linus’s semen.

At long last, Linus’s orgasm faded, and the stud was finally able to breathe properly as he came down from the high. His head lulled forward as he panted heavily—this was probably the hardest he had ever cum, and he was as exhausted as if he had done a full day’s worth of working out, training, and fighting. Marino continued to slurp up the semen that colored the entire length of the milking tentacle all the way to his mouth, sucking on it greedily. Linus observed him tiredly as he finally finished drinking up all of the semen.

“Are you going to let me go now, Marino?” Linus panted. Marino gazed at him intensely for a moment as if to study him then nodded. Before he let him go, however, Marino had the milking tentacle suck on Linus’s still hard, red cock a bit more for any remaining drops of semen, making Linus scream from the overstimulation. The milking tentacle sent the last drops of semen up to Marino’s mouth, then began to slowly inch its way back off Linus’s erection, dragging the villi along his hard length as it went. Linus’s body spasmed as his nerves frayed from the extreme overstimulation on his spent cock—he had never cum such a big load before.

The milking tentacle finally let go of his cock, its opening easing off his pumped-up cock head with a small popping sound. It hung before his cock, however, not retracting back into the main tongue. Linus frowned at it, then looked back up at Marino. The raper was staring at Linus’s cock intensely as if he was studying it. After an uncomfortable minute of silence, Marino blinked and met Linus’s gaze, grinning widely.

“Good news, Linus! I just analyzed the potency of your semen and have determined that your body is more than capable of handling this power. For you to gain that power, you will have to undergo one of the most intense ordeals of your sexual life,” Marino said excitedly. Linus’s frown deepened as he contemplated the raper’s words, “What are you gunna do to me now? I already gave you a huge load. Unless…?”

Marino’s gaze intensified further as he drawled, “Yes…let me explain. The tongue tentacles on your body right now have taken an immense liking to your muscles, sweat, pre-cum, and semen. They have decided that they want to bond to your body so they can feed on your semen as often as they want.” Linus gasped. Marino quickly added, “The tentacles won’t disfigure your body in any way, and in return for it feeding on your tasty man spunk all the time, it’ll grant you superhuman strengths. It will be easier for you to maintain your musculature and grow bigger. Your sexual stamina will increase far beyond that of a normal human. Your wounds will heal extraordinarily fast, you’ll be able to jump farther and run faster…you get the idea. There are many benefits as well. And besides, don’t deny that you loved the feeling of it milking your cock!”

Linus groaned and shook his head fervently, “I don’t want this, man! Don’t do this to me.” Marino sighed, “As a raper, I subsist off hunky men’s powerful semen to maintain my powers and musculature. It’s also what grants us a much longer life than a normal person. That being said, the tentacles I used to milk you are bound to me like a sort of mutualistic creature that grants me power; after tasting your semen, they have decided they too want to bind to you for your man milk. I have to obey their desires! And without further delay, Linus…to form the bond between you and the tentacles, they require several more loads of your semen.”

The hunk, upon hearing this, began struggling against his tongue bondage, but this time, Marino’s tongue disconnected near his mouth from all of the appendages that split from the main tongue. The raper retracted his tongue into his mouth, licking his lips as he watched the tentacles gain full independent control and began their obscene work of milking Linus dry.

The milking tentacle swallowed Linus’s still-hard cock back down, causing Linus to cry out, though he wasn’t as oversensitive now. The tentacles resumed licking his nipples, pecs, and abs, while the lower ones stimulated his balls and perineum. The thicker, translucent milking tentacle wasted no time in quickly sucking on Linus’s dick to full hardness again, then began stroking every part of his staggering 10-inch erection with its villi and feelers inside.

Linus had fallen to the ground once Marino’s tongue disconnected from all of the appendages on his body, but he could not do much except lay on the ground. Any attempt he made to stand up and move, the tentacles on his body granted him immense waves of pleasure that he just fell over again, unable to move. He just laid on his back, arms still splayed out from the tongue bondage as he shut his eyes, moaning loudly. It took only a few minutes this time for him to cum another load, this one almost as equally as big as the first.

The milking tentacle didn’t stop there, however. It continued sucking on his cock, causing Linus to scream from the stimulation to his highly sensitive cock, but it still didn’t relent. The sex seal on his abs reappeared, and the five-pronged seal faded, leaving only the spiral on his eight-pack.

Linus writhed as he eventually came another load, this time smaller. “Please! STOP! My body can’t take it! NOOOOO!” Linus yelled as he was surrendered a fourth load to the tentacle. Marino only watched, legs and arms crossed as he drank in the sight of the tentacles raping Linus. After four more loads of decreasing quantity an hour later, Linus came dry. The milking tentacle ceased its sucking and eased off his red cock. Linus whimpered as it popped off his erection, tears almost flowing out of his eyes from the sensation.

The tentacles on his body paused their movement. After a brief period of respite, the milking tentacle shifted upwards to the center of the sex seal, its open tip touching his naval. Linus looked down tiredly, then was suddenly flooded with a burning sensation all over his body. He screamed as the seal glowed bright purple from its usual black, and the tentacles on his body all began moving towards the seal. He couldn’t take it. Linus passed out from the intense sensations, the world turning to dark as he recoiled on himself. As he faded out, he remembered seeing Marino standing over him, his face full of concern as he knelt down, calling Linus’s name.

Light. Everything was white. Linus opened his eyes and saw nothing but white. He looked around and saw he was naked. He was also standing up. He glanced at his abs and saw that the sex seal had faded to its original black state. He looked back up, his mind blank as he tried to recall everything that happened. Then, a voice in his mind spoke, _Hello, Linus. I am the entity of tentacles that milked your body dry. I am known as Angnor, though I am more commonly named Strength. Your body is still recovering for now, but I look forward to working with you, Linus. In exchange for your semen, which allows me to live, I will grant you many powers and strengths. Now, rest. We will converse when you are recovered._

Linus sighed and closed his eyes again, the comfort of sleep enveloping him once more.


End file.
